An internal combustion engine with a fuel injector may require a combustion seal to keep combustion gases in a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine from flowing into a passage surrounding the fuel injector. One challenge with such seals is that they may be inefficient in transporting or transferring heat away from a nozzle housing of the fuel injector, or if such seals transport heat away from a distal end of a nozzle element housing, the seals may have insufficient strength to resist yielding, which may ultimately permit leaks.